Theo
Not to be confused with Theodore. Theo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #4 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. He has the highest Total Skill Level with 7127.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, Theo is a Pro with a skill level of 1600 or 1700, making him a very difficult opponent. He doubles with Saburo, but occasionally Daisuke. In Baseball, he is also sometimes a Pro. His level is at 876-1073 and his team consists of him, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, and Julie. Theo plays on the Baseball teams of Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, and Pierre. In Boxing, he is also a Pro at level 1191-1361. Wii Sports Resort Theo is okay at Swordplay and his level is 491. In Basketball, his level is 1301+, making him a Pro. He has Steve and Abby on his team. In Table Tennis, he is also in Pro Class, at level 1331+. He is also a Pro in Cycling, coming 43rd out of 98. Overall, Theo is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Theo '''is an Expert Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is '''Teo. (テオ) * Theo is a Pro in every sport except Swordplay. * He has the highest Total Skill Level, with 7127.5. ** This is because the top 3 (Nelly, Abe, and Tommy) debuted in Wii Sports Resort, meaning they only compete in 4 sports, whereas Theo competes in 7, giving him more numbers for the total. ** Theo and Eva are also the only 2 Miis whose Total Skill Levels are greater than 7000. Coincidentally, they are both Expert Miis in Wii Party. *'Theo' appears as one of the babies in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies and is the only baby boy. This is because he has no facial hair, (sun)glasses, or facial features at all, unlike every other Male CPU Mii except Greg and Shinta. **Interestingly, they are all Expert Miis in Wii Party. *'Theo' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 18 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Fritz. He is very defensive and strikes often. *He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *Like Eva, Theo '''is in Pro Class in more sports than any other CPU Mii. *In both Tennis and Boxing, '''Theo is the 8th best player. He is also the 9th last player in Wii Sports Resort to come alphabetically. *In all Sports in Wii Sports, Saburo is the first player to come after him. *'Theo' appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *'Theo' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. *'Theo', Abe, Helen, Eva, and Pierre are considered the best Wii Sports Resort CPU Miis. This is because they are Pros at almost every sport they play in. *His skill level is always above 450. *'Theo' is one of the best CPUs apart from Swordplay, where he’s average. *His name is of Greek origin, meaning "divine gift." His name is also the diminutive version of "Theodore." *'Theo' is the best CPU Mii to debut in Wii Sports. *Weirdly, his name is Vietnamese for the phrase "According to the". **However, this does not confirm a nationality, since none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed nationality. *His name is short for Theodore. **Interestingly, there is another CPU Mii with that name. *There is a Mii who looks similar to Theo, called Theopoulos. Theopoulos has a larger forehead and a different hairstyle. Category:Purple Outfit Miis